Awkward Kiss
by Gemintai
Summary: One-Shot, Lily and Carlitos take the next step to their friendship... With embarrassing results.


It was Saturday, at the end of May where school is out for three months, inside a familiar house, was a partially empty one, partially empty as in almost no one's home one. An eleven-year-old girl, who wore a black t-shirt, lavender buttoned vest, lavender skirt, knee-high lavender socks, and black mary jane shoes.

As you know, her name is Lily Loud, Lily walked towards the end of the hall, where the only bathroom was, not luckily there's no long line but sometimes she wished there was as she felt lonely...

But at least she has a companion. As she was tying the back of her creamy toned blonde hair with a lavender scrunchy, she had the love eyes at the thought of her best friend... Not her strangely girly looking teddy bear. But Carlitos Casagrande. For years, Lily had the feeling of having a crush on him, and just yesterday he mustered up the courage to ask her out, she obviously said yes, she was a bit disappointed that she didn't kiss him or he kissed her. But she was hoping that would change today.

Lily finished tying her scrunchy and her tuft that she had since she was little appeared. She wanted herself to be perfect... Even though she wears the same clothes everyday. Still, she wanted this date to go at least well.

* * *

Over at where Carlitos lived, he was brushing his messy orangish red hair to be a straight one. He had one a white t-shirt, red zip-up vest with hood, red pants, black and white Converse shoes. He asked out Lily yesterday and she said yes. He wanted everything to be perfect. That includes straightening his hair out, he wanted to be suave, you know, being charming and elegant... He's neither both those things, he sometimes chew without his mouth closed, and he's not into opera music.

All Carlitos wanted was Lily, he wanted her to be his girlfriend, he decided to go with the cliche; "be yourself" route, though that's probably the most helpful cliche... Or so did he think. Anyways, he wanted his first kiss to be perfect.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, Lily have her finishing touches on herself, to pretty herself up for him, for Carlitos, but being in bed with him wasn't an option yet, cuddling may be too much, she opt for kisses and hugs and that's that. Lily hoped Carlitos didn't have to go over the top just for her, he should just be himself, cause that's what she loved about him the most, him being himself, mimicking people, being so gosh darn generous to him, and unique hair coloring. Lily opened the front of her door, she walked outside, walked down her steps, onwards to the old stone sidewalk, it was a couple blocks away, Carlitos' flat.

* * *

Carlitos walked downstairs, Carlitos walked downstairs, he thought of ways to be romantic, like pick-up lines, that kind of stuff... The thing is, they're so cheesy and diabetic. It's just so bad, can't take them seriously, but they're worth a try, see if that'll do _something_.

Carlitos waited downstairs, sat down on the couch, boring channel on, but Carlitos payed no attention towards the television as he had the thought of the date going wrong and having Lily hate him for it, it's a nightmare for him, hopefully it won't happen, he'll make sure of it.

Then he heard a knock on the door...

Welp, that either must be her, or just someone unimportant. Carlitos sat up, and walked over to the front door, he breath deeply, and exhaled in a stressful sigh, he put his hand on the door knob and twists it and opens the door.

As the door slowly opened, he saw more of her, Lily stood there, and once that door opened fully, she gave him a smile. At the sight of each other, they both feel their cheeks heat up and turn red. "So... You um, ready to go?" Lily asked.

"Y-Yeah, that'd be preferable." Carlitos said.

* * *

It was later on that day, they were on a date, on a Saturday, one has to wonder if this was fate working it's charm, well it started out sorta great but they had to wait till it was fully great, as they walked up on a really gate, Carlitos opened the gate and held it open for his mate, they held a blush, they could be gone from their homes till eight, or they'd be belate for dinner.

They walked through the park, they looked around, they noticed a skate park without occupants, and another was a park picnic table, that's were they walked to, just within a few seconds, they reached the table, they sit down, near each other, however the downside to dating your best friend, is the fact that you've known them your own life, starting a relationship now will be kinda awkward.

"Soo... Okay, this is difficult. We've known each other for our whole lives, now that _this _is happening, it's awkward." Carlitos noted.

"... You're right, this is awkward... You know what, why don't we just cut to the chase and just kiss to cement our relationship." Lily suggested.

Carlitos blushed. "R-Really?"

Lily blushed also. "Yeah... We can do it now."

Lily moves her hands to Carlitos' and she grabs them, Carlitos then stares her straight in her gleaming eyes, they moved closer to each other, they gazed into each other's eyes, they were ready. Both of them moved their heads closer to each other till their lips touched...

It suddenly turned awkward quick, and Lily could feel it, both of their teeth were touching for a second, Carlitos could Lily's saliva inside his mouth, about a second later, they pulled away, there was a long string of spit attaching from each other's mouths, to them it was honestly disgusting to look at.

Carlitos blushed, but this time out if embarrassment, his first kiss was utterly ruined. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about this!" Carlitos quickly apologized.

Both Carlitos and Lily wipe the spit off, Lily grabbed Carlitos' hand and held it passionately, Carlitos looked away from Lily. "It's ok, it's really not a big deal." Lily said.

"Of course it is! I wanted our first kiss to be perfect! I'm sorry that I ruined it, I've never thought to even practice."

Lily placed her other hand on his face and caresses it tenderly. "I'm serious Carlitos, it's not a big deal. Not every first kiss is perfect, sure our kiss is bad, but I don't care, I just love you."

Carlitos looked back at Lily, he heard her say she loved him, not like or like-like, love. Carlitos' heart absolutely melted after hearing that. He smiled a heartfelt one. "I uh... I love you too Lily." Carlitos declared back.

"I know you do. Now come here, I want to do show you how to properly kiss."

Lily pulled him closer towards her, she places her lips on his, she locked her lips with his. After a few seconds she pulled away, this kiss was much better than the first. "There, was that better?" Lily asked.

"Yes~ " Carlitos responded, lovestruck.

"See? Not every first kiss is perfect, but other kisses ars better and practice makes perfect, so I'm both your girlfriend and your practice buddy okay?"

"I'd very much like that."

"Good, just as long as you don't get a stiffy when kissing, we're not there yet."

"I'll try."

"Let's go somewhere else and pass the time shall we?" Lily offered.

"And um practice afterwards?" Carlitos asked.

"A little bit, just not a full on make out session, again, we're not there yet."

Lily's hand held on to Carlitos and his on to hers, both holding hands passionately, they both stand up and walk away still holding hands.

**End of One-Shot.**

**If I'm going to be honest, it's actually hard to write something like this. But I write it anyway because I'm passionate about this project.**

**I was originally going to make a week about this two. In fact, I'm considering it. If you want a week about these two just say so when writing your review to this.**


End file.
